Fight Darkness Alone
by Sexy Vegetarian Vampire
Summary: Bella is different when she moves to Forks. She is torn apart inside and tries her best to hide it. Edward Cullen takes a likeing to her but is Bella ready to open up about her tramatic past? BxE - ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ya, ya, new story and I haven't updated my first one blah, blah, blah. But I will, I swear! See when ever I have writers block an idea for a new story pops into my head and I have to write it down.**

**Disclaimer for the whole darn story: I don't own the Twilight saga. It and all it's amazing characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Welcome to my own personal hell, Forks Washington. I woke up at 6:30 in the morning and began the same routine that I would follow for the next two years. Two years. That's what I keep telling myself. Then I'll be free to leave these people around me. I hate the fake smiles and the senseless chatter and gossip. Just simply walk away and leave everything behind me. _I only wish it were that easy._

I got out of bed slowly. My dread mounting with every step. I pulled a long sleeved, charcoal gray shirt out of my dresser. Over that, I wore an oversized black hoodie which fell down to the middle of my palms. It was perfect to cover the two thin scars along my pale wrists. The reason I was sent here to live with my father. Because my mother was tired of dealing with me. _No!_ I had to stop thinking about it. Numbness was always better. This way was better. It hurts much less not to feel.

Forks High School was just another thing to add to my list of dislikes about this dreary, green town. My first day went just as expected. The over-eager boys, the girls just bursting to fill me in on the latest scandal, the teachers who made you fall asleep simply by opening their mouths. I knew their types. It was the same everywhere I went: I didn't get along with people and all they ever tried to do was be my friend.

It became tiresome after a while, pushing people away. And just look what happened when I let someone in, broke down those barriers I had so carefully set up to protect myself from the outside world. That was never going to happen again . . . ever.

The only people I had seen all day that had sparked the tiny amount of interest I still had left in me were the Cullens. They were the only ones who, like me, didn't seem to want to interact with the other mindless teenagers. There was also something mysterious about them. Like a well disguised secret. And, above all, they were the only ones to have ignored me completely. I could tell I was going to get along with them if this kept up.

It was about 9 o'clock at night and Charlie and I had just finished dinner. It was a quiet affair. Neither of us talked much anyway and things had been awkward between us ever since my "incident", as I like to call it.

Once I had escaped to my room and shut the door, I collapsed onto my bed. If only Renee hadn't come home early from work. Then I wouldn't be here right now. I would, if I was lucky, be in a place free of pain. A place where I didn't have to think or feel or pretend. I pushed my sleeves down to my elbows and lightly traced the scars with my fingertips.

I finished my homework in literally a second. Everything was basic and I had done most of it before. It was still too early to fake being sleep . . . not that I slept much anyway. With sleep came nightmares. Those I couldn't, wouldn't stand. I hated reliving past events. Seeing every mistake I ever made and being powerless to fix it.

So, instead, I pulled off my jeans and replaced them with comfy sweats. I put my Converse back on and grabbed my iPod. Then I headed downstairs where Charlie was watching a baseball game.

"I'm going ouསྭ" my words were cut off as he jumped, startled.

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled.

"That's okay," I said calmly, "I was just going to go for a run."

"Umm . . ." he seemed reluctant to let me be alone "Well, ya I guess that's fine. Be back home soon."

And, with that, I was out the door and off the front porch, into the chilly night air. I decided against the forest trails behind the house, those I would save for daylight. So I simply jogged down the sidewalk with My Chemical Romance blasting into my ears.

I began to pick up speed but as I rounded the corner, I ran headlong into a tall, dark figure. When we collided, I was sprawled across the concrete, staring up at the man before me.

"Bella?" he questioned.

**who is it? Well you shall not find out until you review my darlings!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And because I refuse to be eaten here is the next chapter:)**

_I began to pick up speed but as I rounded the corner, I ran headlong into a tall, dark figure. When we collided, I was sprawled across the concrete, staring up at the man before me._

"_Bella?" he questioned._

NO! Not him, not here. It couldn't be. That voice, those bright blue eyes, that tangled mop of brown hair. He was too familiar. The boy who I had once found beautiful, who had once said he saw me the same way. But none of that was ever true. I was a fool to think that I could leave it all behind.

"Brent . . ." I whispered. As I stood up carefully from the cold ground. "What are you doing here?"

I felt dead. He wasn't supposed to find me here. All I ever wanted to do was forget him. Forget everything he had done. His broken promises, and the pain they had caused me. Was I just a magnet for unpleasant men like my mother before me? At least she had found one who had loved her but left him, making the worst mistake of her life.

I was not so lucky. No one ever cared for me. No one was there to hold my had when I was feeling down. No one was there when I needed them most. No one except Brent, or so I had thought. I was not so naive anymore. I knew that men couldn't be trusted.

"I came to see you Baby," he said just as quietly. A small smile rested on the lips I had once loved to kiss. Now, the mere thought of them made me sick.

"Don't call me that," I said, sharply. My short temper was starting to get the better of me. This was my one chance to start over and now he was here. _Perfect._ "You know we're done and you know why so just go away. Just please leave me alone."

"Come on you left without even saying goodbye to me," he was pouting now. I was simply becoming more pissed off with every passing second.

"Oh, I said goodbye to you all right." my voice was starting to grow louder in the sleepy silence of this small town. "Or didn't you get my note. I said all my goodbyes and the some. Unfortunately for me, my mom decided to come home from work early. So those goodbyes were not my last."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Brent was confused now.

"Come on! My mother didn't tell you? I'm surprised that most of Phoenix doesn't know by now. Or I suppose she wouldn't want to spread it around. Bad for her image. That _was_ all she ever cared about."

"Spread what around," his voice was hesitant now. He honestly didn't know!

I shook my head disgustedly as I reached for my sleeves. Brent gasped aloud as I pushed them up to my elbows, revealing the scars on both of my wrists. The lone streetlight on the corner shone from above us, casting an eery shadow around us. For one moment the entire world stood still.

"_THERE," _I practically spat into his face. Hot tears were forming in my eyes now. My vision becoming blurred. "You see what you did to me? Thanks a lot, Brent. I'm done with you now!"

"But Bella," he faced the ground in apparent shame. His voice held sadness but now I could tell it was fake, just as it always was. "You said you loved me"

"And you said the same to me," fury was rolling off of me in waves now. I was drowning in it. "Then where did I find you the very next day? Oh, that's right! Down at Jim's party that you were supposed to pick me up for, groping some blonde slut on the dance floor! If that's love Brent, I don't want any part in it!"

My monolog was finished, my breathing heavy. The tears were streaming down my face now but I didn't care. He had led me on for so long. I had thought I loved him, I really had. Then my world was shattered by the one person I had dared to trust above all others.

"Bella, I told you," his voice was pleading, but I refused to give in. "I was drunk! She meant nothing to me! I love yསྭ"

"Save your crap for someone who will still believe it, Brent," as I spoke, I filled my words with all the malice I had ever felt towards him.

And with that I walked away from him. Back towards the house I had once been happy in. Now my life was pointless. I knew that nothing like this would ever happen again because no one else would ever know me like Brent did.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what! I have finals tomorrow** **and look what I'm doing now . . . oh well, I can tell my French teacher that my angry readers are the reason I failed my final!** **And if you think I'm Stephenie Meyer then you have some serious problems, my friend.**

_And with that I walked away from him. Back towards the house I had once been happy in. Now my life was pointless. I knew that nothing like this would ever happen again because no one else would ever know me like Brent did._

"Wait Bella!" he called after me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"What now, Brent?" I said in and exasperated tone as I wheeled about to face him once more.

"You know you wanted it too," he answered, a sickening grin covered his face.

I knew instantly that he wasn't talking about cheating on me anymore. He was talking about that night . . . the night I told him I loved him . . . and the night he took advantage of that.

"Only because you spiked my drink," my voice was lowered now. I felt like I could throw up at any moment.

"Come on Baby," he said. The same horrid smile was still plastered on his face. "You didn't even try to stop me. You wanted me, too."

"Maybe I did once," and it was the truth. We had spent what felt like forever together. He had helped me through everything with my mother. Her countless boyfriends and needy behavior. I was always forced to be the responsible one. I hated playing the role of a parent for so long. Brent was the one who made me forget all of that. He made me feel normal, special, loved.

"So why don't I show you exactly why," his voice was thick with implications. "No one would ever need to know. We could run away together. Just you and me . . . forever."

"You don't get it, do you?" My eyes were fixed on the sidewalk. "I'm finished with you. I don't want to hear your fake words about how much you care. I done . . . forever."

"I do love you," Brent's voice was laced with pretend sadness. "Believe me."

"Have you ever noticed," I questioned, spitefully. "That right in the middle of 'believe' is the word _lie_?"

"Why did you do it Bells?" He was moving closer to me but I was too terrified to move away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said even though I did. I had to make him say it out loud, admit to what he had made me do.

"Why did you cut yourself?" Anyone else would think he was genuinely concerned but I could see through his little facade now.

"Because you destroyed me." finally I looked up to meet his eyes, which held no compassion for me. "You made me fall for you and took it all away. I depended on you for everything and you have no idea of how much it hurts to lose something like that. There was a time in my life when I did want you, but you ripped up every last shred of hope I had left that night at Jim's party. So I decided that living wasn't very important anymore. If there was nothing to live for, then why bother staying? Unfortunately, Renee came home early and got me to the hospital and now here I am."

"Bella . . . ," his face was like a stone but there was a trace of dark humor glinting in his blue eyes. "Let me make you feel better. Take your mind off what happened."

And before I could react, I was pressed tightly against a near by fence. My arms were pinned to my sides and Brent's mouth met mine. It was nothing like the sweet, gentle kisses we had shared when we first met. It reminded me of that night. Except this time, unfortunately for him, I was completely sober. His lips forced mine open as his tongue entered my mouth. I still refused to kiss him back. He was not going to do that to me again.

I bit down on Brent's tongue as hard as I possibly could while he vainly tried to force a response out of me. Blood spurted into my mouth as he broke away, gasping in pain. I spat, disgustedly, onto the pavement. The smell of salt and rust was beginning to make me faint and passing out was not a good idea in this situation.

"Bitch, you will pay for that" his voice was low and menacing as he wiped away the blood that was now trickling down his chin. And he sent one, well aimed punch at my jaw. My bone cracked and my head flew backwards, cracking against the fence behind me. Now it was my own blood pooling up in my mouth. Hot tears flowed freely down my face and the pain, both physical and emotional, it was too much to begin to put into words.

Suddenly, from the darkness of the street corner, came the single most terrifying noise I have ever heard. I deep grow was emanating from the edge of the nearby oak tree. The last thing I saw, as I crumpled to the hard earth beneath me, was a white blur flash through the air, straight at Brent. Then I let the blackness have me.

**SHIT!!! I have an essay due for English tomorrow! Yes and essay due on the day of the final! Curse Mr. Powers. I really wanted to have a super long chapter. And now here I am, writing a ridiculously long author's note in a vain attempt to get out of that stupid essay. Humph . . . I should go now. Wait! I must remind you to review and um . . . ya. Anybody want to volunteer to write my essay for me? Yup, noone that's what I thought. Goodbye now! I have an essay to write! Goodie-goodie gumdrops . . . I'll just go now. Reviews make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this is taking so long but I have too much to think about right now to write. I am being a bad author and I apologize. **

Wind rushed through my ears and the sound of my own heartbeat thumped in my head. My hair was whipped across my face as I soared. My legs didn't move. It was like I was free, finally free . . .

Then I realized what must have happed. _Brent._ He killed me. I was dead, flying away to a place far beyond the earth that I had never called home. I wondered what he had done to me before I died.

As I shuddered, I became aware of another part of my surroundings that I hadn't acknowledged earlier. _Someone was carrying me. _Two arms held me up as I moved, suspended in the air. The side of my body met what felt like a stone wall. I felt weightless.

I forced my eyes open, I hadn't noticed that they were shut, and looked around. Everything seemed to blur together into one large mass of black. An occasional light skreak would flash before me, only to be swept away again. The only thing I could tell for sure was that I was moving incredibly fast. Already, I was becoming sick.

However, before I closed my eyes, I glanced straight up above me. I made out the dim profile if a man. He had a hard, square jaw and a sharp nose. His features were perfectly carved into pale skin that seemed to shine in the moonlight. The angel's face was vaguely familiar. I simply couldn't quite place where I had seen him before.

His chest didn't seem to be moving. Never once, in the few seconds that I was watching him, did a single breath move in or out of his lungs. If he hadn't been holding me in his strong arms and darting between trees with lithe, graceful steps, I would have thought he was a statue.

I soon became aware of the throbbing on the back of my head where it had struck the fence. There was also a sharp ache in my jaw. When I tried to open my mouth to say something, a searing pain ran through my face, and I let out a desperate gasp. This only caused it to hurt more.

Suddenly, the angel's eyes flitted down to meet mine. A sharp flash of sparkling black was all that I saw through the darkness.

"It's okay," he said in a strained voice that still managed to sound like velvet. "You're safe now . . ." And with that my eyes drifted closed and I let the numbness consume my body once more.

Everything felt warm and comfortable. I was lying on my back on some very soft surface. It all seemed too good to be true. I was finally free of that horrible world without love. Now I was here, wherever here was, safe and liberated. I was becoming aware of voices coming from around me.

". . . it seems like a fairly clean break." A male's voice was saying calmly. "That's good. We won't have to wire her jaw shut."

A cold hand pressed itself gently to the place where my neck met my head.

"You're sure the anaesthesia is working, right Carlisle?" Whispered the same anxious voice I had heard before. _My angel was still here with me. _

"You worry too much."The man named Carlisle replied. "She's going to be fine. Just go outside and get some fresh air. And if you refuse to go, at least tell me what happened."

"I am _not_ leaving her" he growled under his breath, sounding terrifying. "I want to know who he was. I only heard the end of what happened. There was a boy and he was telling Bella that he would make her mind off of everything that happened . . . I want to know what _did_ happen to her. Then he pressed her against the fence and kissed her. I didn't want to stop him yet. What if she wanted him to? Then it looked like she bit his tongue. He broke off and told her she would pay for doing that. I was about to go after him but he punched her in the jaw. So I took him down and སྭ"

"YOU WHAT!" Carlisle shouted.

"He's still alive," my angel said, defensively. "Against my better judgement I didn't kill him. I would have though. After what he did to Bella . . . he's still there on the pavement. We need to send Alice to clean up. Bella is also going to need a cover story. I'm assuming that she won't want to tell the world what happened.

"Don't stress yourself out too much." Another voice was added to the jumble in my head. It sounded like tiny bells, yet it was quiet and subdued. "I took care of everything, already."

"I didn't even know you were here, Alice" the angel snarled from beside me. "Why didn't you _see_ this? I could have been there sooner. I could have stopped him. I could have . . ."

"Well I'm _sooooo_ sorry that I was paying more attention to Jasper's future." She said in and annoyed tone. "I think you'd like to know that she's listening to every word we are saying."

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" His worried voice sounded closer than it was before. Cool fingers brushed along my face. "You're safe now. Don't be afraid. I won't ever let him touch you again . . ."

I smiled lightly in response to his words. I felt so comforted. It was just like Brent had made me feel at first. He had taken care of me for the first time in my life.

"Carlisle is a doctor and he's going to fix you jaw for you." My angel spoke in a soothing tone. His cool breath tickled my ear. "Don't be afraid. You won't feel a thing."

I sensed something being inserted into my arm at the crease of my elbow. A numbing sensation soon filled my body. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, blissfully unaware of what Carlisle was doing to the inside of my mouth.

**I really was going to try and make this chapter longer but there is too much other stuff going on. I just wanted to give you guys something since it's taken so long. Review and I might update sooner next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone suggested that I write the last chapter from Edward's POV so I'm just going to write the whole first part of the story. He'll give some of the details that Bella left out. If you want anything else don't hesitate to ask.**

I hated Forks High with a burning passion but yet I was forced to return here yet again. My whole family had just returned from a huge hunting trip in Alaska with Tanya's coven. Our eyes shone golden once more.

It was only the first day back at school after our week long spring break, and already the entire student body was buzzing with excitement over the newest member. _Isabella Swan_. She was in her sophomore year just like me. Everyone's thought's were centered around her and most of the boys had already imagined countless ways to get poor Bella to fall for them.

However, this girl was stranger then most had expected. She spoke only when asked a direct question and avoided eye contact with anyone. Bella's long mahogany hair fell to her waist and she dressed in simple, oversized clothing that covered all of her skin. She was much too skinny. Her cheeks were hollow and I could see the makeup that covered deep bags under her eyes.

Until lunch time, most of what I gathered about the new girl was from the minds of others. As I sat at our usual table with my siblings, I caught my first true glimpse of Bella. She was walking briskly across the crowded cafeteria carrying only a drink and politely declining the many invitations to join the silly highschool cliques. As she took a seat in an empty table in the corner of the room, an incredibly annoying and persistent girl named Jessica Stanley plopped down across from her. She ignored Bella's rolling eyes and exasperated sigh and started chatting about something immensely uninteresting.

_Wait until everyone sees me with the new girl! They'll all be jealous that they didn't snag her quickly enough. Maybe now Mike will pay more attention to me . . . _I tuned out the vain thoughts that I was used to hearing from Jessica, and focused instead Bella.

But there was nothing there. From the chair where I should have heard the thoughts running through her mind, there was simply a void of empty space. I tired even harder to push out the dull roar from the other humans in the room and stared intensely at the side of Bella's face. Silence. Deafening silence.

Bella sat, staring off into space with her elbow propped up on the table and her chin resting in her hand. She was very clearly _there_. And I was sure that I was not imagining her.

Eventually, Bella decided that she had endured enough of Jessica's blabbering and got to her feet.

"I'm sorry Jennifer," she spoke in a voice that could sound cheerful but I could detect the hint of sarcasm behind it. "But I really have to be going now."

Everyone's gazes followed Bella as she stalked out of the cafeteria. She paused by the door only long enough to throw her unopened drink into the garbage. A buzz of conversation broke out around the entire building as soon as the door had swung shut behind Bella. My family was the only exception to the sudden uproar.

I got up from my seat quickly once the bell had rung. After saying a hurried goodbye to my siblings, I preceded to my fifth period, Honors English.

Normally I was the first person to enter the tiny room but today was different. I glanced toward the desks and saw none other than Bella sitting in a chair in the far corner. She was staring down at her notebook, doodling idly on the cover. Her chocolate brown eyes were unfocused and looked slightly dead. It was as though she was blocking emotions that were too painful to face.

Suddenly, as I walked by her on the way to my seat, the heater blew out a gust of hot air. Bella's scent hit me like an oncoming train and I stopped in my tracks. Overpowering and beautiful, that flowery smell brought out the monster inside of me which I had ignored for so long.

It took everything in me not to attack right there. Venom pooled in my mouth. If I had not been hunting for the past week, I was sure that I would not have stopped myself in time. Bella would have been dead and I would never forgive myself.

Other students began filling into the room, and I shook my head rapidly. I retreated to the opposite corner and sat silently for the rest of class. The whole time I was shooting furtive glances in Bella's direction. Her scent floated around the room and it was impossible to push away. I stopped breathing, making it easier to concentrate though I was slightly uncomfortable without my sense of smell.

Questions ran through my mind like wildfires. Who was Bella? Where did she come from? What had happened to her? Why did her eyes hold that dead look in them?

She fascinated me. I couldn't completely understand it. Bella was the first human that I couldn't simply know by their thoughts. And she was the only person I cared to hear at the moment.

Later that night at the Cullen mansion

Alice and Jasper had gone out together, as had Rosalie and Emmet. Carlisle was still at the hospital and Esme was out shopping for new furniture.

These were the times when I hated not having a mate. No one who was always there for me when I needed them. Who could listen and comfort me. Who was content to just be together, ignoring the rest of the world.

I have heard all of their thoughts. I know what they think about each other. The eternal devotion and undying love. Don't get me wrong, I adore my family but it hurts to have a constant reminder of how alone I really am.

My mind felt heavy. It was like carrying a large weight on top of my shoulders. It couldn't be removed and it was only getting worse as more time passed. Something needed to change.

I had to get out of this house. So, I decided to go for a run. It always helped clear my head after a particularly stressful day.

It was almost nine o'clock at night and thick clouds covered the entire sky. There was no rain coming down now but that wouldn't last for very long. I started off at a slow jog for me. However, it would have easily beat any human. As I reached the edge of the trees, my pace increased.

Soon I was sprinting. Going the fastest that I had ever gone before. I pushed myself harder, letting all the poison thoughts float away into oblivion. I didn't care where I was headed. My only wish at that moment was to be lost. However, thanks to my enhanced abilities, that was completely impossible.

Eventually, I became aware of the fact that I was heading into town. There were dense forests behind many of the houses and I stayed hidden there, not wanting to return home yet.

Suddenly, I hated in my tracks, skidding to a stop. Someone's thoughts had reached me in my haze. They were faint but I focused intently.

_So she thinks that she can just walk away from me like that? I'll show her. I didn't go through all of that just to be dropped without a word. If I'm being fair it wasn't _entirely _Bella's fault. But she didn't have to be such a bitch. And now she would have to pay the price._

It was a male's voice. Deep, but still rather young. However, the thing that frightened me the most was the name. _Bella_. It had to be Bella Swan. There was a clear, undisguised edge of menace to his thoughts.

I followed his thoughts cautiously. This reminded me slightly of when I had left Carlisle to hunt humans. Me, alone, in the dark. Tracking down bad-guys. But this time I would not kill. I refused to let that monster rule me once again. I would not take another human life.

I emerged from the edge of the trees into a dimly lit street corner. There was a young boy standing there. He was probably around my age. And near him, stood Bella. Her face looked ghostly and haunted under the single lamp.

"Bella . . . ," I heard his voice clearly through the night "Let me make you feel better. Take your mind off what happened."

His mind filled with horrible pictures of what he would do to Bella. That boy was going to take her for himself right here, on this street in the middle of a tiny, insignificant town. However, I didn't want to stop him then. What if she wanted him too? If only I could read her thoughts as well. I just didn't know what to do. I should have walked away but something held me rooted to the spot.

In an instant, he had Bella pressed against a nearby fence. He pinned her arms to her sides and slammed his lips to her's. she squirmed and struggled but he would not let her free. Her mouth was forced open but Bella did something unexpected. She bit down on his tongue and the sent of his blood filled the air.

She spat onto the pavement as he wiped away the crimson streak that was running down his face.

"Bitch," he snarled "you _will _pay for that."

Before I could react, the boy had his arm pulled back. He swung his fist upwards where it came in contact with Bella's jaw. I heard the bone crack as her head flew back and smashed against the fence.

I let loose the feral growl that had been building in my chest as I leapt at that disgusting creature. I knocked him to the ground where he lay, unmoving. Unfortunately, I could still hear his hear beating but there was no time to finish him off. Bella had crumpled to the floor moments before. Now she was unconscious and her jaw was probably broken.

I rushed to her side, scooping her limp, frail body into my arms. I was careful not to breath because the delicious smell of her blood still filled the air. Quickly, I rushed back toward my house, hoping not to disturb Bella.

As I ran, I thought about what had happened. He knew her name so they had obviously met before. Maybe they were friends before Bella had moved here. But then why had he followed her here to do _that_? It was all too much. I wanted to know but I was so frustrated because I couldn't simply hear her thoughts. Why was she a mystery?

So, instead, I stared down at Bella. Those beautiful eyes were covered gently by her eyelids. Her long, chocolate colored hair whipped around her heart-shaped face. She looked like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in months. Her cheeks were hollow and there were dark circles concealed beneath long, black lashes.

I looked up at the treetops above us and stopped thinking. I just ran and like before, I was free. Suddenly, I heard a sharp gasp from below. Bella's eyes were open but they held no trace of fear in them, only confusion.

"It's okay," I whispered wit the last of the oxygen that I had left "you're safe now . . ."

She drifted away again and I pushed myself to run faster. She needed Carlisle badly. I emerged into the clearing and flung the back door off it's hinges, never taking my arms off of Bella. I came to an abrupt stop in our unused kitchen.

Carlisle froze in the act of setting down his bag on the counter. "What happened, Edward?"

I ignored him and carried Bella into the living room where Emmet was playing a video game.

"Out," I commanded. He glanced up with a surprised look on his face. I didn't even look at him as I set Bella gently on the long couch in the middle of the room that Esme had designed. Then I turned around and walked over to the TV. Emmet sat stunned and I didn't even bother to listen in to his thoughts. I knew what he would be asking me. I pointed one finger toward the stair case. Emmet scurried up to his bedroom where he would probably be listening to us for the rest of the night.

Carlisle walked into the room and I tuned out his mind also. "Help her," I pleaded in a strained voice.

"Of course," he was as calm as ever and didn't ask me what had happened. For this I loved my father. He could tell that I wasn't going to tell him yet. "It looks like she hit her head pretty hard and her jaw if broken."

I began to pace the room as Carlisle bent over Bella's body. He gave her anaesthesia so that she wouldn't have to feel anything.

"Well, it seems like a fairly clean break." He said as he pressed his hand onto her neck. "That's good. We won't have to wire her jaw shut."

"You're sure the anaesthesia is working, right Carlisle?" I stayed quiet, my voice sounded tired and anxious.

"You worry too much."My father answered "She's going to be fine. Just go outside and get some fresh air. And if you refuse to go, at least tell me what happened."

"I am _not_ leaving her."I growled fiercely. "I want to know who he was. I only heard the end of what happened. There was a boy and he was telling Bella that he would make her mind off of everything that happened . . . I want to know what _did_ happen to her. Then he pressed her against the fence and kissed her. I didn't want to stop him yet. What if she wanted him to? Then it looked like she bit his tongue. He broke off and told her she would pay for doing that. I was about to go after him but he punched her in the jaw. So I took him down and སྭ"

"YOU WHAT!" Carlisle yelled, finally losing his calm facade.

"He's still alive," I argued. I hated it when Carlisle was angry with me. "Against my better judgement I didn't kill him. I would have though. After what he did to Bella . . . he's still there on the pavement. We need to send Alice to clean up. Bella is also going to need a cover story. I'm assuming that she won't want to tell the world what happened.

"Don't stress yourself out too much." Alice had just entered the room. "I took care of everything, already."

In her mind I saw what she had done. An old car was slammed against a tree at the same corner I had stood on moments before. That boy was in the drivers seat, slummed over the steering wheel. I had to admit that she had done a good job.

"I didn't even know you were here, Alice." I snarled at her "Why didn't you _see_ this? I could have been there sooner. I could have stopped him. I could have . . ."

"Well I'm _sooooo_ sorry that I was paying more attention to Jasper's future." Now she was annoyed too, "I think you'd like to know that she's listening to every word we are saying."

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I rushed to her side. My fingers carefully traced her cheekbone. "You're safe now. Don't be afraid. I won't ever let him touch you again . . ."

"Carlisle is a doctor and he's going to fix you jaw for you." I said to her in what I hoped was a gentle voice. "Don't be afraid. You won't feel a thing."

A tiny smile appeared on her face as Carlisle pushed me away from her. _Go outside while I fix her up. And please don't bring home anymore damsels in distress. _I could hear the smile in his voice letting me know that he was no longer angry. Though I appreciated the gesture, I was far too worried to respond.

I headed out the door again. This time it did not venture too far away from the house. Why was I so afraid? What was it too me if another human died? I knew that not all of them could be saved. But there was something special about Bella Swan that I simply couldn't explain.

**I know that I screwed up Twilight's time line a little bit so let me clarify:**

**1) Bella and the Cullens are in their SOPHOMORE year not Junior. (She's 16)**

**2) Bella came to Forks sometime in APRIL not January.**

**It wasn't completely necessary but it works better with my ideas. REVIEW!!! Feel free to ask questions and tell me if you have ideas for me. It really helps to know what you guys want. **


	6. Chapter 6

**K, well I'm supposed to be focusing on Too Late but I though that I'd update this while I'm at it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

I emerged from the thick trees surrounding our house after finishing off a few deer. I needed something to clear my head but I had not wanted to venture far from Bella.

Now I could think again and I instantly regretted it. My mind filled with images of Bella and that man who was with her. I shuddered as I remembered what he was going to do to her. I just wish I had arrived there sooner and stopped him before he was able to hurt her.

They obviously knew each other before then. He had called her by her name. Maybe they were friends when Bella lived in Phoenix. Maybe they were more.

If only I had been there to hear their conversation earlier. I wanted to know more, so much more.

And yet, for the life of me, I could not understand why. I couldn't simply read Bella's thoughts like I could with others. She was a mystery. It was frustrating to be left so in the dark. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

I returned to the livingroom, running my hands through my hair as I walked. Bella was lying peacefully on the couch with Carlisle standing over her.

"She's going to be alright," he stated, calmly. My father was always in control of every situation and I admired that about him.

I nodded my head slowly, not trusting my voice, before he continued. "I put her on a lot of pain medications before I stabilized her jaw with tiny metal plates. She won't wake for a few hours. I suggest you be here when she does get up. She's going to be scared and confused."

I hadn't thought of that. What would her reaction be when she awoke in an unfamiliar house full of people she had never seen before? She would be frightened, to say the least. I didn't want her to be upset with me. But surely she would be grateful towards me for saving her, wouldn't she? It was all too much to think about at the moment.

So, I preceded to drag a large comfy arm chair over beside the couch. I don't know how long it was that I sat there staring at her face. Eventually, Carlisle packed up his bag and started up the stairs to his office. Everyone else stayed off the first floor of the house. They could sense that I didn't want to be bothered.

Bella looked so at ease right now. Her long eyelashes were closed gently over the eyes that I knew to be a deep, chocolate brown. None of the anguish and pain was visible on her face any longer. Instead, a look of peaceful serenity had taken the place of the torment.

I wondered how long it would take until the pain medication wore off and Bella awoke. However, before I could get lost in my thoughts once again, Alice came prancing down the stairs.

A low growl began to build in the back of my throat. I did not want anyone near her right now. Bella was too fragile. I was using all my self control to keep from killing her at that very second. It was my job to protect her from my family, myself, and the world. At least it was now.

_Get over yourself, Edward. _Alice carefully directed her thoughts towards me. _I'm not going to hurt her. You _do_ want to know what I'm going to tell you._ _Can I come sit down, please?_

"Fine," I said, more sharply than was completely necessary. Now she was going through lists of everything she had bought on her last shopping trip. All she really wanted to do was keep me out of her mind.

"Now, now Eddie," she scolded me in a mocking tone. "Where are your manners?"

"I am _so_ terribly sorry for being rude to you, my dear sister. Will you _please_ come over here and share what is on your mind?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Couldn't she see that I wasn't in the mood for her childish behavior at the moment?

Sensing my irritation, Alice hurried to perch on the edge of the sofa, this earned another soft hiss from me, and continued. "I just had a vision of Bella's father. He's decided to go out looking for her if she's not home in the next ten minutes."

I inhaled sharply through my nose. I hadn't even considered what would happen when Bella didn't return to her house that night. All I could think to do was to bring her to Carlisle. Now what was I supposed to do?

"You have to tell him what happened." Ordered Alice.

"So I'm going to call up the police chief, and tell him that I kidnaped his only daughter after she was almost r– I mean, after she was _hurt_ by a random man she met on the street?"

"I am almost positive that he was not some random man she had met five minutes ago." she said sadly.

"I guessed that she had met him before but, thank you Alice, for your brilliant insight to our situation." Again I was bitingly sarcastic.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" She was growing angry now. "I don't have to help you so you might want to be just the tiniest bit nicer to me."

"I'm sorry Alice," I was ashamed. "I shouldn't be treating you this way. I'm just angry at whoever that was for hurting Bella. I'm also afraid of anyone getting close enough to touch her again. It's all too much for me to take in right now."

"It's alright, Edward." She said softly. "I'll take care of everything."

Before I had a chance to respond, Alice had stood from the sofa and dashed out of the room. From where I sat, I could hear her dialing a number into the phone in the kitchen. It rang three time before a rough voice answered in a rushed tone.

"Hello?" It questioned.

**Short, I know. Please don't kill me. Review if you want to find out what happens with Charlie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be really short but I have the next one written and I'll post it soon.** Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.

"Hi," said Alice in her usual perky voice. Then, even though she already knew, she added "Is this Chief Swan?"

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" Charlie's sounded wary although I had to admit he had a good reason to be. Bella must have been gone for over an hour. He was probably worried about her.

"This is Alice Cullen, Dr. Cullen's daughter." She explained quickly.

"Why are you calling me?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Just thought that you would want to know where your daughter is." Alice snapped. She didn't like people who became angry at her for no reason.

"You know where she is?"Charlie was stumbling over the words as he spoke. "Oh my God, I've been so afraid. After all that's happened- wait is she safe? What happened? Please don't say she's hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she—"

"Chief Swan," she cut him off before he had a seizure. "Please calm down. Bella is safe, I promise. Now take a deep breath and let me explain."

"I'm sorry," he breathed on the other line. "You probably think I'm overreacting but you see she's . . . never min. I really shouldn't say. But tell me what happened."

"I was driving by your house on my way home from Port Angeles when I saw Bella." Alice said all this very quickly because Charlie was becoming impatient. "Everyone in thins town knows who she is and I recognized her from school. Anyway, she tripped and she was pretty badly scraped up from the looks of it. So I stopped my car and helped her up. I took her back to my house so that my father could clean her up. She's sleeping now."

"So, she's at your house. Safe?" He still sounded upset and scared for his daughter.

"Yes she's going to be fine." Alice chuckled. Then added hopefully, "I was wondering if Bella could just stay here for the night. I have clothes for her to borrow and we would take her to school tomorrow. Then drop her off at home later."

"I couldn't impose on your family like that. I'll come get her now."

"But, Chief Swan—" Alice whined.

"Call me Charlie." He requested.

"But, Charlie, Bella's asleep. I don't want to wake her up."

"Well," he hesitated slightly.

"It's no trouble. We would love to have her." Alice was practically begging now.

"I guess if it's alright with your parents . . ."

"Wheeeee!!" She squealed delightedly into the phone as she danced happily around the kitchen. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

I couldn't understand why it was so exciting for her to have an unconscious Bella be allowed to stay at our home for the next six hours or so. But that was Alice. The little physic was always living in her future world. Making decisions based on how they could affect things that wouldn't be occurring for years.

I got up from the chair and made my way over to the kitchen. I figured that Charlie's eardrums had already imploded from exposure to Alice's high-pitched voice. I lifted the phone carefully out of her hand and brought it to my ear.

"Sorry about her Charlie." I said, perfectly imitating my father's serene voice. "Alice tends to get a little overexcited sometimes."

He laughed quietly before replying. "Thank you so much for taking care of Bella for me. It means a lot."

"You know I'm always here to help. It's no problem at all. I guess I should let you get to sleep now."

"Thank you again. Goodnight." He said.

"Anytime." And, with that, I hung up and returned to the livingroom. Alice had returned up that stairs to Jasper, leaving me alone again.

I sat back down in my chair to await Bella's awakening.

**This was kinda just filler. If I get some reviews you might just get another chapter tomorrow ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

I blinked, slowly waking up. My head felt fuzzy and my vison was blurred. Once the fog had cleared I found myself face-to-face with a pair of bright golden eyes.

My body froze as I was mesmerized, staring into deep pools of topaz. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. I was simply lost . . .

Suddenly, I became aware of who own those hypnotizing eyes. _Edward Cullen_. Some girl had told me about him on my first day at Forks Highschool. There was also something shockingly familiar about his stunningly beautiful face. _He _was the angel. _He _had saved me from Brent . . .

I sat up so quickly that it made my head spin. My breathing turned into hyperventilation. My eyes darted around a spacious livingroom. Everything was light, airy and gave off a calming sensation. However, I was too panicked to notice or care.

"What– ahh," I tried to speak but I gasped aloud as a sharp pain shot through my jaw.

"Shhh," a soothing, velvety voice said from beside me. "I'll explain everything. I promise. Just lay down. You're safe here.

A gentle pair of hands were placed on my shoulders and they pushed me back down onto a mound of soft pillows. My breathing and heart however, refused to slow.

"Clam down," he demanded. But I just couldn't. "Please . . ."

His cool fingers traced my face and I began to relax under his touch. "That's better," he said. "Don't strain yourself. Do you remember what happened?"

I nodded. I could picture the scene in my head. Brent kissing me. Me biting him. Him punching me. I winced at the memories. Not just those but everything. Brent and my mother and my stepfather. Everything they had done to me. A single tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I wiped at it angrily, furious with myself for showing that they had hurt me.

"Well he broke your jaw when he punched you." Edward said. He ignored my sign of weakness for which I was grateful. "I was driving by and I saw him– so I . . ."

My eyes grew wide. I spoke softly yet menacingly so that I wouldn't harm my broken jaw. "What did you do to him?"

As much as I hated that boy, I still loved him. I loved im with all my heart. If anything had happened to him . . . it was too painful to think about. What was wrong with me? He had hurt me more than once. He had made it clear that he didn't love me and yet I couldn't stop caring for him. Why does it hurt so much to love?

"He's still alive," Edward stated. He was clearly confused as to why I cared so much. And frankly, so was I. "He was knocked out when I pushed him away from you. Don't worry, he's not going to remember anything when he wakes up. To everyone else it will look like he smashed his car into a tree.

"So then I took you back here to my house. My father is a doctor. He had to stabilize your jaw with little metal plates. You are exceptionally lucky. The break was very clean so he didn't have to wire your mouth shut. Just don't strain yourself and you should heal quickly."

"Why are you here?" I questioned, keeping my voice low.

"Well, this _is _my house." Edward teased.

"No," my throat was sore but I had to know. "I mean why did you stay with me?"

"I knew you would be scared and confused." His words were gentle and he gazed down at me with soft, sad eyes. "I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up."

I couldn't speak anymore. No sound could make its way past the lump that had formed in my throat. He didn't know what those few simple words meant to me. Even coming from a complete stranger. _Brent_ had let me wake up alone. But Edward hadn't . . .

I choked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Thank you." I forced out.

"It was nothing, really." Edward said modestly.

Oh god, what was wrong with me? A normal person would have been freaking out. I was in someone's house and I didn't know them or trust them. Anything could happen to me right now. And yet here I was, being comforted by a complete stranger.

I had prided myself on never needing anyone. I got through life on my own because loving was too hard. To let people into your heart and have them betray you only caused pain.

First, was my mother. I had never had a chance too really know Charlie because of her. And Renee had never wanted me. I was never good enough for her. Then my first step father, Steve. He was the perfect dad, for a while . . .

"Crap," I shouted hoarsely. "Charlie!"

I had jumped up from the couch again. Naturally, the klutz in me picked that moment to kick in. My 'graceful' leap of the couch had caused me to collide with the leg of the coffee table. As I tumbled to the ground, two strong arms encircled my waist. They lifted my body up into the air. I was pulled against Edward's chest in one quick, breathtaking moment.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you keep doing things like this," There was a hint of a smile in Edward's perfect voice. He still held me recklessly close. "It's really not good for you."

"Put me down," I demanded, squirming in his grasp.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. I was gently placed back onto the mound of pillows.

It wasn't really that I minded him holding me. Honestly, it was the nicest thing I had felt in a very long time. But I couldn't afford to get close to anyone right now. Physically or emotionally.

"I took care of everything," he continued. "Charlie just thinks that you tripped when running and Alice, my sister, was driving past and saw you. Then she took you back to our house to take care of you. He won't expect you back until after school."

"I just want to go home now," I said quietly.

"If you're sure," he replied. He was slightly confused but he complied nevertheless. Instantly, I was scooped up into his arms again and carried out of the room.

"Hey," I said as I had the breath knocked out of me once more. "I _can_ walk."

"Sorry," he said again. The corners of his beautiful mouth were turned up into a grin. "You're not supposed to strain yourself. Doctor's orders."

He carried me outside into a large, grassy field. It was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" I asked, still angry that he held me like this.

"It's only about 5'oclock in the morning, so we still have about three hours until school." Edward answered.

I had completely forgotten about school. "I'm sorry," I said, ashamed. "You should be asleep. You didn't have to stay up with me."

"I _wanted _to stay up with you." He insisted. "Besides, I don't really need that much sleep."

We continued in silence. The night was peaceful and perfect. It was almost surreal. He reached a huge building and he pushed open the door while still managing to hold onto me. Once inside, he carried me up to a shiny car. Its outline was barely visible through gloom. He opened the car door and slid me into the passenger seat all in one swift movement.

The ride home was filled with a tense, awkward silence. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you," I repeated.

"I told you already," he said, exasperated. "It was nothing."

"No," I was stubborn. "It really wasn't. If you hadn't been there . . ."

We lapsed back into silence again. I was so confused. Why wasn't I scared? Anyone else in my position would never have calmed down. It was something about Edward's mere presence that kept my nerves under control. No, it couldn't be him. I didn't need him. I didn't need anyone. It was just that I simply didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

The look on Renee's face when I had awoken in the hospital was heartbreaking. She had never cared, never stared at me with that much compassion in her eyes. I knew that never would be able to try anything like that again. I couldn't take knowing that I had hurt her, let her down. However, if something wanted to kill me, I wasn't going to put up a fight. This life just wasn't worth living anymore.

We had reached my house, don't ask me how he knew the way, and he pulled the car gracefully into the driveway. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"You weren't driving when you took me to your house," I stated.

"What," his eyebrows turned down and his forehead creased.

"When you saved be from Brent," I repeated. "You were running. You were carrying me."

"You must have been imagining things Bella." Edward said. Something about his face told me that he was lying.

"Was I really?" I was still suspicious.

"Drop it please," he pleaded.

Now I was even more lost than before. And curious, so curious. I wanted to know more about Edward. He was perfect and mysterious. Everything about him drew me closer.

Cue warning from the little voice I had implanted long ago to keep myself safe. I couldn't get closer to Edward. It was dangerous to let myself care so much.

**Personally I don't like this chapter that much but it would be great to know how I did!! REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm just letting you know that I'm putting this story on HIATUS. It's the least popular out of the three I'm working on. Also, I don't have enough time to keep up with all of them. I'm not sure if it's going to be permanent or not. I'll probably get back to it eventually once Be My Escape and Too Late are done.


End file.
